Merci Cousine
by Crazy Av
Summary: -Je ne te crois pas tu es tout rouge! -C'est ta faute crétin! tu me rend fous! je..j'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement avec toi dans les parages


**Yo les petits amis ^^ me revoilà avec un os de 17pages sur words les gens x) hé ouais je vous gattes,il est mon tous premier os sur Haikyuu x) ouais je le poste seulement aujourd'hui par ce que je devais corriger des fautes avant x) donc**

**Payring:Kagehina et Daisuga ensuite **

**Raiting:T**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ** on se retrouve en bas pour les review s'il vous plait x) ça vous coûtes rien quand même**

* * *

Pour un jour d'hiver a Karasuno,ce soir là la neige tombait doucement,un épais manteau blanc recouvrait la ville et le lycée petit à petit,les membres du club de Volleyball souriaient tous à cette vue en sortant de leurs dernier entraînement du soir. Les vacances débutant,chacun partant de son côtés se retrouvant tous demain ayant décidés s'entraîner encore afin d'arriver aux national.

Hinata et Kageyama marchaient ensemble jusque chez le noiraud,Shoyo ayant prévu avec Tobio de dormir chez lui,les deux amis discutant,le jeune rouquin était beaucoup plus bavard que son coéquipier aux yeux bleu. Le regard Hazel du jeune rouquin regardant son partenaire lui parler,mais le jeune garçon ne comprit pas un traître mots de se que disait le noiraud.

-Kageyama qu'est ce que tu as dis?  
-Crétin d'hinata! t'écoutes rien!s'énerva comme à son habitude le passeur. Je te disais que ma cousine était chez moi pour 2 semaines,alors t'étonne pas devoir une fille chez moi.

-Pourquoi je serais étonné? demanda le plus petit des deux.  
-Ben comme ça,fit Tobio qui se demanda intérieurement pourquoi il se justifiait auprès du central,rangeant immédiatement cette question dans un coin de sa tête l'oubliant pour l'instant.

Les deux joueur de karasuno arrivant enfin chez Kageyama. Le jeune noiraud ainsi que le jeune soleil entrèrent chez ce dernier ensemble.

-Désolé du dérangement,annonça tous bas Shoyo à la suite de son corbeau de passeur  
-Je suis rentré! annonça se dernier attendant que sa cousine ou sa mère lui réponde,la voie de sa cousine lui parvenant de l'étage. Celle ci sortant la tête part l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain

-J'ai fais le repas Tobio tu n'as qu'a le faire réchauffer,j'ai fais du riz au curry et il y à des pains à la viande que tu aimes également,j'en ai pris pour toi et ton ami,ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était de garde à l'hôpital se soir,indiqua t'elle  
-Ok merci,aller viens Hinata ma cousine en à encore pour un moment dans la douche

Le rouquin et le jeune noiraud s'installèrent dans la cuisine commençant à manger le repas qu'avait fait la jeune femme.  
-Oh faite,demanda Shoyo,elle s'appelle comment ta cousine? demanda t'il a son passeur le regardant manger.  
-Je m'appelle Av Lewis,sourit cette dernière,celle ci s'étant accoudé au plan de travail du salon qui donnait sur la cuisine. Celle-ci était habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Hinata détailla la jeune fille,elle était de taille moyenne,quel âge avait t'elle donc?se demandait t'il,mais à part cela la cousine de Kageyama possédait de long cheveux brun bouclés,elle arborait un sourire semblable à celui de Sugawara,son regard était l'exact opposé de celui du passeur,la jeune Lewis ayant de beau yeux chocolats et Hinata devait l'admettre elle était très jolie.

-Je..heum..Je suis Hinata Shoyo! En première année à Karasuno! se présenta t'il en rougissant.  
La brune riant doucement  
-Détend toi donc Hinata-kun ,contente de te connaître,mais tu sais Tobio me parle assez souvent de toi

-C'est vraie Kageyama? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, avec des étoiles dans les yeux  
-Ouais et alors? fit ce dernier de légère rougeur passant sur ses joues.

-Ben je suis content que tu parles de moi,sourit Hinata sincèrement comme il savait le faire si bien.  
Les rougeur de Tobio s'intensifiant,ce si n'échappant pas au regard chocolaté de la jeune femme qui sourit doucement. Lewis-senpai,dit moi demanda,encore une fois le petit bloqueur central,quel âge as tu?  
-J'ai 17ans Hinata,répondit t'elle et tu peux m'appeler part mon prénom ça sera plus simple,dit t'elle en ébouriffant avec douceur les cheveux roux du petit garçons très surpris.

-Ho pardon Av-senpai! rougit t'il

-Ne t'en fais pas Hinata,appelle moi Av ça ira très bien

-D'accord Av!sourit le rouquin,tu aimes le volleyball? Je suis bloqueur central avec Kageyama  
-Oui bien sur j'aime énormément se sport,et je le pratique également, oh intéressant,fit t'elle en prenant un pain de viande mordant dedans,laissant le plus petit s'extasier,la jeune brunette détaillant à son tour ce dernier,il devait faire environs 1m63,d'après ce que lui avait raconté son cousin,Hinata avait des aptitudes et une détente impressionnante au volley.

-Tobio,je te laisse finir de manger tranquillement sourit la brune,je vais me reposée je suis morte,si tu as besoin de moi viens me chercher,fit t'elle en se levant emmenant son pain de viande avec elle laissant seul les deux amis ensemble.  
-Ok Av,répondit le passeur regardant le roux.

-Ta cousine est comme Sugawara kageyama,elle ne te ressemble pas du tous  
-Comment ça crétin! on se ressemble beaucoup!

-Ha oui et comment? elle sourit et elle fait pas peur au moins,fit Shoyo en croisant les bras sur son torse  
-Ben..elle aime le volley tous comme moi,elle arrive à faire peur comme Daichi,elle est flippante quand elle veut,annonça t'il se souvenant d'une fois ou il avait part accident dérangé la jeune femme.

-Ho..fit le petit en imaginant a la fois son capitaine et la cousine du jeune joueur,non ça n'allait vraiment pas ensemble selon lui.  
-Mais mise à part ça,ma cousine est super,fit Kageyama,elle est de bon conseil tous comme Suga-san mais on se ressemble quand même elle est moi

-Si tu le dis,fit Hinata en souriant encore,elle joue à quel poste?  
-Elle est bloqueur central tous comme toi pourquoi?

-Whouaaaaa! super! je pourrais lui demander de m'apprendre?!s'excita le petit à la chevelure rouquine des étoiles dans ses yeux hazel  
-Demande lui à elle,je suppose qu'elle voudra bien,mais faudra demander au capitaine avant si elle peut venir s'entraîner avec nous.

-On lui demandera demain! je veux pouvoir être le meilleur,fit le jeune garçons finissant de manger,le passeur faisant de même tout en se délectant de la vue du plus petit,une irrépressible envie de lui caresser les cheveux de feux d'Hinata le saisissant. Le jeune corbeau voulait sentit la texture de la chevelure de son partenaire,Tobio posa finalement sa main dans les cheveux roux de Shoyo. Le jeune homme avait déjà bien sur touché les cheveux du plus petit mais il n'avait fais attention à leur douceur jusqu'a maintenant,ses cheveux étaient incroyablement doux et il s'en dégageait une douce odeur parfumé de clémentine.  
-Kageyama qu'est ce que tu as? demanda le petit roux

-Hein? tu avais quelques chose dans les cheveux je te l'ai enlever crétin,dit t'il à la va vite n'ayant pas trouvé d'autre excuse plus valable.  
-Ho merci alors,sourit avec sincérité le jeune attaquant,faisant rougir une fois de plus Tobio qui ne comprenait définitivement pas se qui lui arrivait vraiment depuis quelques jours.

Il se surprenait à tous le temps penser à son coéquipier! mais merde à la fin! qu'est ce qui lui prenait!? c'était la faute du plus petit,à toujours être avec lui,mais d'un autre coté,il aimait beaucoup la présence d'Hinata à ses côtés et le savoir avec lui,plus plutôt qu'avec un autre le rassurait beaucoup. La soirée se passa tranquillement Hinata faisant alors plus ample connaissance avec la cousine de Kageyama qui au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier pu regarder le petit roux autant qu'il le voulait sans se faire remarquer,le concerné bien trop absorbé part sa conversation,la jeune brune remarquant le regard doux de son cousin posé sur le petit roux qui était devant elle.

Av voyait bien que son cousin observait avec attention le petit roux,Tobio lui avait bien dit qu'ils étaient devenues complice et amis,mais de là à le regarder avec une insistance pareille,c'était bien plus que de l'amitié. Et ça,la jeune femme l'avait bien compris,maintenant il restait simplement à posé la question de façon discrète au jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Une idée lumineuse traversant l'esprit de la jeune Lewis

-Tobio,tu peux venir m'aider dans la salle de bain s'il te plaie?  
-Pourquoi? demanda le noiraud surpris

-Ma jambe me fait mal je voudrais vérifier,je crois que j'ai une crampe fit t'elle,en tendant sa main au jeune ébène.  
-Hinata pas de connerie hein,on revient,dit le passeur de génie en soutenant sa cousine

-Ça ne va pas Av-senpai? s'inquiéta le petit roux  
-Ça va aller,sourit t'elle afin de rassurer le plus jeune  
Les deux cousins allant dans la salle de bain,Av s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire

-Alors comme ça tu es amoureux? demanda t'elle de but en blanc  
-Hein!? qu'est ce que tu me chantes? rougit violemment le jeune noiraud,confirmant la pensé de sa cousine qui posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule de Tobio lui souriant.

-Allons Tobio,ça se voit et Shoyo ne remarque bien sur rien du tous,pouffa t'elle doucement devant un Kageyama décontenancé,gêné les joues de ce dernier avaient pris une teinte carmin des plus adorable.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi! bafouilla t'il,tu m'as bien eu,pensa t'il intérieurement,rageant contre lui même de s'être fait avoir si facilement par sa cousine.

-Ha oui? et c'est quoi ces rougeur? Allons,ça parle à ta place cousin,sourit une fois de plus cette dernière,tu contes lui dire j'espère?  
-Et puis quoi encore?! je..je veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi et finisse par me fuir,dit il serrant les poings

-Il va bien falloir lui dire,si tu ne veux pas qu'ont te le prenne,si tu veux mon avis,Hinata partage tes sentiments,alors tente le coup,ça te coûte rien.

Après si il ne répond pas à tes sentiments tu seras fixés  
-Et je fais comment hein?! rougit encore plus le jeune homme aux yeux bleus nuit

-Hé bien,trouve un moments quand serez seul tous les deux,puis avoue lui tes sentiments,et j'éviterais d'être dans tes pattes bien sur je ne voudrais pas gâcher un moments pareille. En tous cas vas y à l'instinct fais comme tu le sens,finit t'elle en lui caressant les cheveux doucement  
-Merci de tes conseils,ta jambe n'était qu'un prétexte soupira t'il

-Héhé sourit t'elle,allé du nerfs,la bataille de l'amour commence,ria t'elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme trouvant Hinata endormit sur le lit du passeur  
-Alors que vas tu faire? demanda la brune

-Je prend le futon qu'est ce que tu crois rougit t'il.  
Mais en réalité il en était tout autres chose.

Le jeune volleyeur ne voulait qu'une chose,sentir le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu tous contre lui afin de pouvoir profiter de son odeur. Il le voulait tous contre lui sentir sa chaleur et soin poids agréable,il avait tous simplement besoin de lui.  
-Moi mais rien,fit t'elle fais comme tu veux,si tu veux le coucher dans le futon dit le tout de suite,sinon je vais dormir maintenant,prévient Av.  
Tobio décidant naturellement de coucher Shoyo dans le futon doucement à l'aide de sa cousine,le passeur pouvant enfin se coucher et trouver le sommeil.  
Le restant de la nuit se passa pour le mieux au plus grand soulagement de Kageyama,Hinata ayant dormit comme un loir.

Au l'en demain ce dernier s'était réveillé à 6h comme à son habitude afin d'arriver en avance au lycée.  
au gymnase afin de s'entraîner avec son partenaire,mais quelque chose clochait,il était dans un futon et non sur le lit de son coéquipier,Hinata haussa les épaules son partenaire n'avait pas voulue le réveiller et l'avait couché. Le rouquin se releva voyant que Tobio était encore endormit,le plus petit ne sachant pas trop comment réveiller le jeune homme devant lui,le jeune soleil déposa doucement sa main contre la joue de son passeur de génie,passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure.  
Le corbeau soupirant ouvrant les yeux doucement passant du stade de bien être absolue à stresse extrême comment le roux pouvait donc agir ainsi?! était il inconscient?  
-Hinata qu'est ce que tu fous?! fit t'il en se relevant subitement regardant le plus petit au sol ce dernier s'étant fait éjecter part le brun.  
-Je voulais te réveiller,mais je savais pas comment le faire,alors j'ai voulue le faire doucement te fâche pas ça va! se défendit le bloqueur central

-M'ouais,soupira t'il en se levant prenant ses affaires s'habillant,Hinata faisant de même devant le regard déconfit du passeur,qui sentit une agréable chaleur monté en lui,merde! pas le moment de mater Shoyo! mais il est tellement mignon non! pas le moment! concentre toi! se disait t'il. Qu'est ce que tu fais crétin d'hinata?!  
-Ben je me change ça se voit pas?

-Rhaaa crétin cria une fois de plus le noiraud avant de se faire heurter part une chaussure en pleine figure  
-Tobio cesse de crier le matin tu veux?demanda Av vêtue seulement d'un soutien gorge noir et blanc ainsi que d'un pantalon noir,cette vue faisant rougir au plus au point Shoyo qui n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi peu vêtue,la brune n'y faisant absolument pas attention, repartant comme elle était venue,aussi précisa t'elle,j'ai fais le petit déjeuner il vous attend en bas.

Et on y va.  
Les deux amis finirent de s'habiller venant déjeuner. Notre petite troupe se rendit au gymnase de Karasuno. Où Hinata pu s'apercevoir de l'étendue du savoir et de l'expérience de la cousine de son passeur,cette dernière apprit de nouvelle technique au jeune rouquin,le plus petit demandant bien sur des passes à Kageyama.

Les deux plus jeunes s'entraînant jusqu'a l'arrivé de Tanaka ainsi que Sugawara et le restant de l'équipe très surpris de trouvé leurs deux meilleurs duo devant l'entrée du gymnase.

-Oh bonjour Hinata,bonjour Kageyama,sourit Koushi au deux plus jeunes.  
-Salut vous deux,salua Tanaka,vous venez toujours de plus en plus tôt,je suis mort moi,comment vous faites,bailla t'il avant de voir une jeune fille dans le gymnase,hey c'est qui cette fille? demanda t'il  
heuuu bonjour fit le jeune attaquant suivit de Suga qui prit la parole  
-Bonjour,sourit t'il que fais tu ici? demanda le blanc

-Oh bonjour! excusez moi de vous dérangez,je suis la cousine de Kageyama,sourit t'elle je m'appelle Av Lewis,se présenta la jeune brune,ravit de faire votre connaissance,les salua t'elle  
-Ohhh je ne savais que Kageyama avait une si jolie cousine,s'emballa le seconde année qu'était Tanaka,en prenant les mains de la jeune femme

-Hey Tanaka calme toi! fit Sugawara lui tirant l'oreille,excuse le,il s'emballe assez vite n'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place  
-Ce n'est rien,sourit t'elle j'ai l'habitude,j'espère que je ne dérange pas au moins? car j'aurais voulue m'entraîner en votre compagnie car je joue également au volley

-Non du tous,Daichi serait d'accord pour que tu puisses t'entraîner avec nous,mais quel âge as tu?  
-J'ai 17ans je suis en 3ème année au lycée Nekoma

-NEKOMA!? s'écria Hinata en joie tu connais Kenma alors? hein? hein? tu as déja joué avec lui? hein hein?demandait t'il avec excitation et joie dans le regard qui était remplit d'étoile.  
-Calme toi crétin! fit Kageyama frappant la tête du roux

-Mais aie! Kageyama pourquoi tu m'as frappé!?  
-Laisse ma cousine parler,soupira t'il en rougissant

-Oui je suis à Nekoma,oui je connais Kenma et oui j'ai eu l'occasion de jouer avec lui,répondit la jeune femme.  
Puis le reste de l'équipe arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Kageyama présenta sa cousine aux autres joueurs,le capitaine acceptant que la cousine du noiraud reste avec eux pour s'entraîner.

La cousine du jeune corbeau se révélant être une très bonne joueuse au volley,cette dernière donna quelques astuce aux joueurs. La journée se passa pour le mieux jusqu'a se que tous le monde entende un grand vacarme Hinata et la jeune Lewis s'étaient retrouvés au sol sur le parquet,le jeune rouquin ayant sauté un peu trop prés de brunette et Av essayant de l'éviter avait rencontré le petit roux  
-Shoyo! mon dieu ça va aller? demanda la brune sous le petit adolescent ayant amortit la chute

-Whaaaaaaa! mais c'est à moi de demander ça! fit le petit joueur conscient que la chute avait était rude  
-Je vais bien,sourit t'elle quoi que,fit t'elle en essayant de se relever n'y arrivant pas,soupirant,Hinata tu peux m'aider à me lever,demanda t'elle

-Haaaaa je suis désolé,désolé,désolé tu t'est fais mal à cause de moi! pardon pardon,s'excusait le bloqueur central  
-Hinata calme toi,je vais bien c'est juste une entorse,fit t'elle commençant à se relever s'aidant du mur avant de se sentir lever du sol par son cousin

-Tobio repose moi au sol!  
-Non tu t'est fais mal,repose toi fit t'il en la portant sur son dos,sa cousine le laissant faire se reposant  
l'incident une fois passer l'après midi se passa sans soucis,le soir arrivant la neige continuait de tomber. Tous le monde rentrant chez sois,Av rentrant en avance chez son cousin laissant les deux amis ensemble

-Tobio je te laisse raccompagner Shoyo chez lui,sourit t'elle ne t'occupe pas de moi  
-Mais je...commença t'il à protester

-Nan,nan sourit t'elle profite en et moi je rentre avec Suga et Daichi qui se sont proposés,aller oust sale gosse,à plus Shoyo,sourit t'elle poussant son cousin avec Hinata les laissant seuls tous les deux  
-Ha? oui à plus? sourit le roux

Kageyama ronchonna ayant compris le manège de sa brunette de cousine,celle ci laissant les deux volleyeurs ensemble,Tobio raccompagnant le jeune rouquin chez lui. Le passeur profita du long chemin pour admirer de tout son saoul son bloqueur centrale,celui ci s'arrêtant brusquement pour admirer la vue que lui donnait la colline sur laquelle il s trouvait avec l'ébène  
-Hinata? demanda le plus grand surpris que le plus petit s'arrête  
-Oui Kageyama,sourit le petit jeune aux cheveux de soleil sincèrement sa chevelure dansant en même temps que le vent qui soufflait doucement

-Ça va?s'inquiéta t'il anxieux  
-Bien sur que ça va,je profite simplement de la vue avec toi,c'est pas tous les jours que je peux regarder le paysage en ta compagnie,sourit une fois de plus Shoyo avec un sourire des plus lumineux,qui fit rougir le jeune passeur plus qu'il ne l'aurait crus.

-Kageyama tu vas bien? s'enquit le plus jeune venant posé son front contre celui de son passeur de génie  
-Hein?! mais..mais..je crétin je vais bien...je vais très bien!

-Tu es sur? tu es malade?  
-Si tu savais, je suis malade de toi,tu me rend fous en moins de deux,pensa l'ébène avant de parler tous haut afin de cacher sa gêne,hein!? mais d'ou tu sorts ça toi? je vais bien! rougit encore plus le noiraud

-Je ne te crois pas tu es tout rouge!  
-C'est ta faute crétin! tu me rend fous! je..j'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement avec toi dans les parages,je me laisse entraîner part ton enthousiasmes,mais malgré ça j'adore cette sensation,j'adore être avec toi tu arrives à me faire sentir bien par je ne sais quel moyens,et tu..tu..tu es tellement gentil quand tu t'y mets aussi.

-Ha? Merci Kageyama je suis heureux de savoir que tu te sentes bien avec moi.

Hinata le faisait t'il exprès?! se petit roux le rendait fous il parlait toujours et encore et ne remarquait absolument rien,le jeune passeur à bout s'avança vers le plus petit et planta son regard bleu nuit dans le regard hazel de l'attaquant  
-Hinata si que je vais faire te déplais part et te retourne pas prévient Tobio

-Quoi? qu'est ce tu racontes? demanda Shoyo avant de sentir une douce et chaude paire de lèvre sur les siennes. Le petit rouquin très surpris sentit ses joues s'enflammées en rien de temps,il devait être comparable à un vraie camélia en se moment même,mais une agréable chaleur l'envahit et le plus naturellement du monde,le jeune garçons a la chevelure de feu passa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand,il répondit à son baiser de façon tendrement douce et délicate.

Kageyama fous de joie continua le baiser gardant Hinata contre lui leurs baiser durant une éternité pour les deux jeunes amoureux,mais ils durent évidemment se séparer pour reprendre leurs air.  
-Je suis amoureux de toi,rougit le noiraud

-Moi aussi Kageyama,sourit l'attaquant toujours aussi rouge.  
-On va chez toi ou chez moi? demanda le plus grand caressant la joue du plus petit avec la plus grande douceur du monde

-Chez moi,il n'y à personne rougit encore plus le beau rouquin avec de somptueuse rougeur aux joues.  
-Allons y alors,sourit Tobio tendrement remerciant intérieurement sa cousine pour l'avoir bougé nos jeunes amants de tenant part la main continuant leurs chemin ensemble se souriant.

* * *

**Hey hey voici un os du manga Haikyu! os tous droit sortit de mon imagination de grande de timbrée et d'écrivain insatiable x) j'avoue que ça m'a pris heuuu,quelques jours pour le faire,l'imagination étant à foison dans mon esprit tout s'embrouillait uwu et mettre en forme se qu'ont à en tête n'est pas facile croyez moi bref ,j'espère que cet os sortit du placard vous aura plus autant qu'a moi petit mangeur d'os,croyez moi j'aurais voulue faire un lemon pour nos deux petits jeunes joueur,mais l'os est juste super long xD et si j'ai le temps et l'envie je rajouterais un Daisuga en plus d'un Lemon ou deux x) donc attendez vous à une suite.**


End file.
